My Life as Weirdo's Sim
by Senecio Arukyuu
Summary: Temporary discontinued. Mirana adalah seorang wanita yang bercita-cita untuk menghijaukan kotanya. Demi itu, ia harus melalui banyak petualangan abal. Mind to RnR?
1. Cow and Cat

Sunset Valley, tahukan apa itu? Ya, bisa dibilang kota yang indah dimana berbagai macam Sims tinggal. Ada yang polisi pikun, maniak maling, orang aneh yang menganggap dirinya pahlawan, dan lain-lain. Disini, berbagai macam drama komedi tercipta. Salah satunya adalah Sim milikku ini. Baiklah, kita mulai saja.

Di salah satu rumah dekat pantai, tinggallah seorang wanita muda bernama Mirana Blueheart. Wanita berambut biru yang suka menanam, membaca dan memperbaiki barang ini baru saja pindah dari kota, emm, kita sebut saja Sandshrewland (kok jadi mirip nama pokemon?), bersama kucing Persian biru kesayangannya. Tapi, sebelum aku menceritakan kehidupannya di masa kini, mari kita lihat dulu masa kecilnya yang membuatnya pindah ke kota kecil nan indah ini.

Di masa berumur 8 tahun, gadis kecil ini sangat suka membaca berbagai buku, dari novel ringan sampai buku yang baca satu halamannya saja sudah bikin orang stress. Di masa itu, ia tinggal di pojokan terpencil di kota gersang itu, dimana yang terlihat hanyalah sebaris batu berbentuk wajah manusia.

Ayahnya bernama Mandrake Blueheart, seorang dokter hampir botak yang ternama di Sandshrewland Hospital, dan ibunya bernama Liliana Blueheart, seorang ilmuwan yang bekerja di Cool Story co. yang saat ini sedang membuat proyek agar Sandshrewland bisa menjadi kota yang hijau, berharap namanya diganti menjadi Treeckoville (lha, nama pokemon lagi?).

Suatu hari, sepulang dari sekolahnya di Sandshrewland Elementary School, sekitar jam 15.00, dengan girangnya ia menunjukkan ulangan IPA-nya yang bernilai A. Liliana yang sedang bekerja di depan laptopnya langsung pergi dari laptopnya, menuju anaknya yang tercinta itu.

"Mama, ulangan hari ini aku dapat nilai A!", kata Mirana.

"Wah, bagus sekali. Anak mama memang pintar", kata sang ibu berambut hijau memuji anaknya sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Siang ini makan apa?"

"Sandwich keju. Sana taruh tasmu dulu, cuci tangan baru boleh makan."

"Baiklah."

Setelah makan siang, sekitar 15.59, ia pergi menuju ke ruangan kerja Liliana yang letaknya di lantai 2. Dengan girangnya, ia menyapa ibunya.

"Mama, sedang apa?"

"Mama sedang kerja, Mirana. Mohon jangan mengganggu mama, ya, pekerjaan ini sangat penting."

"Sepenting apa, ma?"

"Pekerjaan yang sangat penting. Mama sedang mengerjakan proyek bagaimana kota ini bisa menjadi kota yang subur. Bayangkan bagaimana kota kita menjadi hijau nantinya."

"Kalau begitu kita bisa melihat bunga dimana-mana, dong!"

"Iya, sayang. Nah, Mirana tahu kan betapa pentingnya pekerjaan ini, jadi jangan ganggu mama, ya."

"Kalau begitu, sudah kuputuskan, kalau sudah besar nanti, aku akan menjadi ilmuwan seperti mama, biar bisa membantu mama menghijaukan kota ini."

"Cita-cita yang bagus, nak", kata Liliana sambil mengusap kepala Mirana, "kalau mau menjadi ilmuwan yang hebat, rajin belajarlah, nak."

"Baik, ma!", kata Mirana sambil hormat kepada Liliana, kemudian keluar dari ruang kerja ibunya.

Sejak itu, Mirana menjadi sangat tertarik terhadap tanaman. Mula-mula, ia mengetahui jika ia menanam buah di dalam tanah dan menyiramnya setiap hari, maka buah itu akan tumbuh menjadi tamanan, entah bentuk pohon, tanaman merambat, dan lain-lain. Ia pun mulai mengerti bahwa ikan bias menjadi pupuk berkualitas bagus. Ia tak hanya mempelajari semuanya secara praktek, tapi mempelajarinya dari buku milik Liliana, dan yang membingungkan adalah ia mempelajarinya dari buku skill level 2, bukan level 1. Dengan pengetahuannya yang saat ini, mungkin ia bisa mematahkan teori bahwa duit tak tumbuh di pohon (?).

Tetapi semua berubah ketika negara api menyerang, eh salah, maksudnya ketika suatu hari, di Sandshrewland Hospital, ayah dari Mirana, Mandrake Blueheart, sedang memeriksa pasien yang aneh, seorang alien berwarna merah, yang katanya berasal dai planet… emm… Red Ivy, ya, planet Red Ivy. Pihak Hospital sih sebenarnya menolak untuk memeriksa alien itu, tetapi Mandrake tetap bersikeras untuk memeriksanya, karena alien itu sudah dalam keadaan yang sangat sekarat. Karena pihak Hospital tak tega atas tekad Mandrake, akhirnya mereka menyetujuinya.

Jam 18.00, operasi atas pemeriksaan alien Red Ivy akhirnya selesai, berjalan lancar. Alien itu pun akhirnya baik-baik saja. Setelah meletakkan alien itu di ruang inap, Mandrake akhirnya pulang ke rumah, menuju istri dan anak tercinta. Tapi ia tak menyadari, alien itu telah menanamkan sebuah bibit merah di kantongnya, yang akan membawa bencana bagi seluruh keluarga Blueheart jika menyentuh tanah walau satu menit saja.

Di kediaman Blueheart, Mandrake baru saja tiba dari perjalanan pulangnya. Setelah mengganti bajunya (yang dilakukan hanya dengan sekali memutarkan dirinya), ia pergi menuju meja makan, makan bersana keluarganya. Malam ini, makanannya adalah Ratatouile (ini nama makanan, bukan nama film) yang dibuat oleh Liliana yang sudah ber-skill level 7. Setelah itu, semuanya berjalan normal, nonton bersama, main catur, lalu akhirnya pergi tidur. Tapi mereka tak menyadari, bibit merah dari alien Red Ivy telah menggelinding menuju kebun keluarga, yang telah ditanam bermacan-macam tanaman oleh Liliana dan Mirana.

Jam 01.00, kekacauan terjadi di kediaman Blueheart. Sebuah Cow Lily merah telah masuk ke rumah. Semua sudut rumah telah ditutupi akar dari Cow Lily merah tersebut. Liliana yang masih begadang sampai jam itu, mengetahui telah terjadi sesuatu yang aneh. Ia pun membangunkan Mandrake, dan mereka terkejut, Cow Lily itu sudah memasuki kamar suami istri tersebut. Liliana pun mengambil sabit (yang entah dari mana berasal), kemudian mencabik bagian tubuh dari Cow Lily satu persatu, bersama suaminya. Tapi itu tidak membuatnya mati, tapi itu hanya membuatnya semakin marah saja. Kepala Cow Lily yang Mandrake potong tumbuh lagi, bahkan menjadi 2. Liliana dan Mandrake tetap bertahan, tapi tiba-tiba terdengar jeritan dari Mirana, yang berdiri di dekat pintu kamar mereka. Mendengar jeritan Mirana, Liliana langsung mengambil Baygon dan menyemprotnya ke bagian tubuh Cow Lily. Meskipun Baygon adalah obat serangga, tetapi itu membuat tubuh Cow Lily yang di semprot menjadi layu. Setelah meraih Miriana yang hampir dimakan, ia memeluk anaknya.

"Mama, aku takut!"

"Tenang, Mirana. Mama di sini", kata Liliana sambil memeluk Mirana, menenangkan anaknya. "Sekarang, keluarlah Mirana. Keluar dari rumah ini."

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Mama?"

"Mama akan mencoba mengeluarkan Papa. Sementara itu, tunggulah kami di luar. Kami akan segera kembali."

"Tapi.."

BRAAAAKKKK

Tiba-tiba tiang rumahnya roboh, memisahkan Mirana dengan kedua orang tuanya. Sesuai dengan permintaan mamanya, ia pergi dari rumah itu. Sesampainya di luar rumah, ia berdiri melihat rumahnya, yang sudah ditumbuhi Cow Lily merah. Salah satu dari kepala Cow Lily itu keluar dari jendela, dengan sekitar mulut di warnai merah yang lebih gelap dari bagian tubuh lainnya, mempertandakan ia telah memakan Liliana dan Mandrake. Melihat Mirana, Cow Lily itu langsung menyergap Mirana dengan mulut terbuka, siap memakan dirinya.

CRATTT!

Seekor Persian berwarna biru muda tiba-tiba muncul, memotong kepala Cow Lily tersebut, yang tumbuh kembali menjadi 2. Cow Lily itu tentu saja marah, tetapi Persian itu malah tersenyum saja.

BBROARRR

Dari dalam rumah, tiba-tiba api berkobar. Ternyata Persian itu telah menyalakan kompor yang ada di dalam rumah, membuat rumah dan Cow Lily termakan oleh sang jago merah. Cow Lily itu pun melolong bagaikan sapi kurban yang akan dipotong. Setelah rumah dan Cow Lily berubah jadi debu abu, Persian tersebut member sebuah daun kepada Miliana yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. Ia menempelkan daun itu di bahu Miliana yang sudah tergores. Dan Persian itu pergi meninggalkan Miliana.

_Hitam._

_Semuanya hitam._

_Dimana ini._

_Aku sendirian._

_Papa, Mama_

_Dimana kalian._

_Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu._

Tiba-tiba Miriana tersadar. Yang dilihat pertama kali bukanlah kamarnya, tapi melainkan sebuah ruangan di rumah sakit. Miriana merasa resah, mencari ayah dan ibunya, tetapi yang muncul adalah Asep Sudrajat, teman dari Mandrake.

"Wah, Miliana, kau sudah sadar", kata Asep.

"Iya, pak, ini dimana? Dimana papa dan mama?"

"Sandshrew Hospital, tempat ayahmu bekerja. Soal ayah dan ibumu…", Asep pun tak melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Kenapa, pak? Ada apa dengan mereka?"

"Maaf saya harus mengatakannya, tapi…", Asep menelan ludahnya, lalu , "mereka sudah meninggal dunia, dimakan oleh Cow Lily yang diduga berasal dari Red Ivy."

Miriana mulai mengeluarkan air mata, kemudian berteriak, "HUWAAAAA!"

Keesokan harinya, di pemakaman umum Sandshrewland, banyak peziarah yang menangisi kepergian suami istri Blueheart di bawah derasnya hujan, termasuk Mirana. Pemakaman pun berlangsung begitu lama. Setelah selesai pemakaman, Mirana tetap duduk di dekat makam orang tuanya, meskipun pemakaman selesai sudah lama sekali. Di balik semak-semak, tiba-tiba muncul seekor Persian biru.

"Kesepian, Mirana?", tanya sang Persian biru itu.

"Siapa kau? Kucing tak bisa bicara."

"Sepertinya ada yang lupa siapa yang telah menyelamatkan bokongnya."

"Kau… kucing yang telah menyelamatkanku, kan."

"Tepat sekali. Namaku Luna Starkitty, tapi mulai sekarang namaku Luna Blueheart. Mirana, mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi peliharaanmu dan pelindungmu. Mohon bantuannya", kemudian Luna duduk mendekati Mirana sambil mendengkur.

"Kenapa kau melindungiku?"

"Kenapa? Karena aku berhutang nyawa kepada ibumu, Liliana."

"Mama?"

"Ya, saat aku baru mendarat di planet ini, majikan lamaku meninggal karena suatu ledakan. Liliana yang saat itu masih memegang nama Starkitty merawatku layaknya adiknya sendiri. Kemudian setelah aku sudah cukup dewasa, saat kau baru lahir, aku terpaksa pergi dari kediaman Blueheart karena harus mempelajari kekuatan alam.

"Disaat aku kembali dari pengembaraanku, tepatnya semalam saat peristiwa Cow Lily terjadi, aku bergegas pergi ke kamar Liliana, tetapi Liliana yang saat itu sibuk membacok sapi reseh itu menolak dibantu dan memaksaku untuk pergi melindungimu, lalu aku pergi menolongmu. Pertemuan kami berakhir saat seekor Cow Lily memakan Liliana tepat di hadapanku. Aku sama sedihnya seperti kamu, kehilangan orang yang sangat dicintai, tetapi bukan berarti kita harus sedih seperti ini selamanya."

"Kau benar, Luna", kemudian Mirana memeluk Luna sambil mengelusnya, "tapi, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tak punya rumah sekarang."

"Teman ayahmu, Asep, setuju untuk mengadopsimu sampai berumur 17 tahun. Ia mengatakannya sendiri kepadaku."

"Pak Asep?"

"Ya. Ayo kita pergi dari sini."

"Tunggu sebentar", Mirana berlari menuju makam ayah dan ibunya, "Mama, Papa, terima kasih sudah mengurusku dan memberikan Luna kepadaku. Sekarang, aku akan terus berjalan ke depan dan melanjutkan cita-cita mama. Aku akan kembali saat kota ini menjadi hijau", kemudian ia meletakkan bunga lili putih di makam mereka, kemudian pergi.

TBC (To Be Continued)

**Maaf kalau jalan ceritanya masih jelek, maklum masih newbie. Ribiu o Gozaimazu**


	2. Ghost House

**Ryan : (Mengangkat tangan kanan, membentuk angka 4, menyipitkan mata) Yosh, Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa, minna, Ryan wa koko dezu. Yup ini dia, kupersembahkan chapter 2. Sebenarnya aku menulis ini disaat aku galau setelah menerima rapor bayangan dengan nilai JEBLOK sana sini, jadi maaf saja kalau misalnya masih agak geje.**

**Ryan : Berhubung asistenku tak ada di sini karena ini bukan fanfic di bidangnya, jadi akan aku katakan disclaimer-nya. This is fanfic about The Sims 3. Hak ciptanya dimiliki om-om dan tante-tante dari Electronic Arts dan Maxis. RyanusHunter9 hanya meminjamnya untuk membuat fanfic gaje ini saja. Please read it. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>"Okay, semua barang sudah dipindahkan ke mobil" kata Mirana sambil menutup bagasi mobil sport hijaunya yang konon merupakan yang termahal di Sandshrewland. Sudah 9 tahun sejak kedua orang tuanya meninggal. Asep yang seorang pensiunan kepala dokter Sandshrewland Hospital berdiri di dekat mobil Mirana tersebut. Melihat ayah angkatnya, Mirana langsung mendekati Asep. "Pak, terima kasih karena sudah mengurusku selama 9 tahun ini."<p>

"Tidak masalah, Mirana. Apa kau yakin akan pindah ke Sunset Valley sekarang?" tanya Asep.

"Ya iyalah, pak, saya akan pindah ke Sunset Valley untuk meneruskan cita-citaku untuk menghijaukan kota ini."

"Hahahaha, kau memiliki semangat ayahmu, beserta pengetahuan dan kebaikan ibumu. Aku yakin apapun yang kau temui, kau akan selalu bisa meraih apa yang ingin kau raih."

"Terima kasih. Sudah ya saya mau pergi sekarang. Selamat tinggal, semoga kita bisa ketemu lagi kapan-kapan."

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, nak."

"Bapak juga." Kemudian ia masuk ke dalam mobil sport-nya, dan di dalam Luna sang kucing sudah menunggunya dari tadi.

"Sudah siap, Mirana?"tanya Luna.

"Sedari dulu" kemudian Mirana melajukan mobilnya bagaikan mobil di F1, meninggalkan rumah Asep yang sederhana namun nyaman.

"Hah, saudara angkatku, jika kau ada di sini bersamaku dan istrimu, kau pasti bangga," kata Asep menatap kepergian anak angkatnya.

* * *

><p>Sudah satu jam sejak Mirana dan Luna meninggalkan Sandshrewland. Sambil mendengar lagu yang berjudul <em>Flames Within These Black Feathers <em>(remix dari theme song Utsuho), Mirana dan Luna melintasi gurun kosong. Di saat lagi ngebutnya, tiba-tiba...

BOOOOMMMMM

Tiba-tiba bom meledak. Bercanda, maksudku radiator mobil Mirana tiba-tiba meledak, mobil jadi tidak bisa dijalankan. Untungnya, Mirana berhenti di sebuah bengkel yang hampir bangkrut. Pria gendut dengan pakaian ala Cowboy mendekati mobil Mirana yang penuh asap bagaikan rumah makan yang ada satenya. Dengan nada Cowboy-nya, pria itu berkata "Howdy, namaku Jack Carfix. Sesuai namaku, aku memperbaiki mobil. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Ya, pak. Sepertinya radiator mobilku meledak, pak. Bisa anda perbaiki?" jawab Mirana.

"No problem, missy. Ini membutuhkan waktu sedikit lama. Kusarankan anda jalan-jalan di sekitar kota kecil ini kalau anda bosan."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo, Luna." Kemudian Mirana dan Luna pergi meninggalkan mobilnya yang sedang di perbaiki.

Tak jauh dari sana, ia menemukan sebuah cafe kecil bernama "Burger Kill". Melihat papan nama yang terlihat menggiurkan sehingga ingin dimakan (?), Luna berkata kepada Mirana "Mirana, aku lapar. Bagaimana kalau kita makan disini?"

"Boleh juga" kata Mirana menyetujui Luna, kemudian mereka masuk ke dalam untuk makan.

Setelah mereka memesan makanan, mereka duduk di pojok cafe tersebut. Di meja tersebut, Mirana bisa melihat pemandangan kota kecil ini. Kota kecil di sebuah gurun yang tandus, dengan bangunan-bangunan yang menonjolkan khas _country_-nya, meski banyak juga bangunan modern-nya. Di depannya terlihat Luna yang memakan burger ikan sebesar dirinya. Mirana yang tertawa dalam hati melihat kucingnya itu memakan burger sapi dengan porsi yang sama dengan Luna. Setelah selesai makan, Mirana tiba-tiba mendengar suara teriakan "Gimana ini! Aku hancur!"

Mirana kaget mendengar teriakan yang datang tiba-tiba itu. Ternyata sumber suara itu berasal dari seorang gadis berambut hitam dengan dress yang terlihat sama seperti yang dipakai Syahrini. Mirana yang penasaran mendekati wanita itu. "Mba, ada apa? Anda terlihat sangat sedih."

Wanita dengan jambul khatulistiwa menoleh ke arah Mirana. "Emm, anda siapa?"

"Namaku Mirana Blueheart, salam kenal."

"Namaku Sariana Seswanto, salam kenal juga."

"Jadi, mba Sariana, ada masalah apa?"

"Aku mempunyai rumah di Sunset Valley, tetapi tidak ada seorang pun yang mau membeli rumahku. Sekarang hidupku hancur sejak aku bercerai dengan suamiku, Ranan Herdisha."

"Sunset Valley? Kebetulan sekali, aku juga ingin membeli rumah di Sunset Valley, tapi sepertinya uang aku tak cukup."

"Berapa duit yang kau punya?"

"Emmm... kalau dikurangi uang makan dan bengkel, sekitar 1000 simoleon."

"Terjual."

"Hah? Apa?"

"Kau ingin punya rumah tapi tak punya cukup uang, kan? Bayar aku dengan uangmu, dan Mansion-ku jadi milikmu."

"Tunggu... apa? Mansion? Dan hanya berharga 1000 Simoleon!"

"Ya iyalah, masa ya iya dong. Mau bayar atau ga dapat rumah sama sekali?"

"Ba-baiklah, ini" kemudian Miriana membayar 1000 simoleon kepada Sariana. Sariana pun melompat girang.

"Yay, alhamdulillah, sesuatu banget! Oya, aku lupa, ini" lalu Sariana memberi secarik kertas kepada Mirana. "Ini alamat rumahnya. Senang berbisnis denganmu."

"Ya, sama-sama." Mirana hanya bisa bingung melihat Sariana berlari dengan girangnya. Tiba-tiba Luna yang baru selesai makan muncul dari belakang Mirana.

"Seingat saya 1000 Simoleon tidak bisa membeli walau hanya sepetak tanah tersempit di Sandshrewland. Jika Mansion mewah itu hanya berharga segitu, pasti ada apa-apanya. Dan mengapa kau dengan mudahnya membeli rumah mencurigakan itu?" kata Luna panjang lebar.

"Aaahh, tidak apa-apa, yang penting kita dapat rumah. Ayo kita pergi. Sepertinya pak Carfix sudah selesai memperbaiki mobilku."

* * *

><p>3 jam setelah pergi dari kota kecil itu, akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah baru mereka. Mulai dari sini, kita balik ke chapter 1. Mereka tertegun ketika melihat rumah baru mereka. Mansion ini dilapisi cat putih dengan genteng berwarna merah, jalan petaknya terbuat dari marmer, dipagari dengan pagar berwarna merah <em>crimson<em>, didalamnya bernuansa sangat medieval, memiliki ruang belajar dengan fasilitas lengkap, teleskop terbaru, dan yang paling penting : berada di dekat pantai. Mirana pun segera membereskan barang bawaannya.

Malam pun tiba ketika Mirana selesai membereskan barang bawaannya. Mirana yang kelelahan itu langsung mengganti pakaiannya menjadi pakaian tidur, dan duduk di atas kasur empuknya itu. Luna yang duduk di kasurnya yang terletak di sudut kamar, mulai berkata "besar, mewah, canggih, di dekat pantai, dan hanya berharga 1000 simoleon. Yang benar saja, aku tidak bisa tidur tenang memikirkan itu. Wanita 'sesuatu' itu pasti sedang menutupi 'sesuatu', dan kau hanya duduk santai seperti itu? Oh, ayolah. Hei, kau dengar, tidak?"

"Iya, iya, aku dengar" kata Mirana menyudahi membaca buku 'Hari Puter : The Deadly Hollow', "ya, memang mencurigakan, sih, tapi yang penting kita dapat rumah yang nyaman. Ya sudah, aku sudah lelah. Selamat tidur."

"Baiklah, selamat tidur."

* * *

><p>Jam 12 tepat tengah malam, Luna mendadak bangun karena kebelet kencing. Dengan cepat, ia pergi ke kamar mandi, untuk memenuhi panggilan alamnya itu, tapi tiba-tiba...<p>

JRENG JRENG JRENG BUM BUM TAKA TAKA BUM

Woy, woy, woy, ini suara asalnya dari dapur, koq jadi suara gitar dan drum. Ini efek suaranya cupu banget. Baiklah sekali lagi.

KLANTANG KLINTING PRAKKK

Mendadak Luna kaget mendengar suara tersebut. Merasa penasaran, ia mengendap-endap menuju dapur. Tapi ia tidak melihat siapa-siapa. Yang ia lihat hanyalah setumpuk alat masak jatuh dan piring pecah. _Ada apa ini sebenarnya_, kata Luna dalam hati. Kemudian ia menengok ke arah belakang...

MEONG PRAK PRANG GYAAA

Mirana yang tertidur lelap langsung bangun. Dengan mengambil pisau yang muncul entah dari mana, ia segera pergi ke arah dapur. Ketika ia sampai di dapur, ia kaget. Ia melihat Luna sedang bertarung dengan seorang hantu wanita dengan pakaian serba putih dan rambut panjang tak terurus menutupi wajahnya. Dengan sigap Luna menyerang wanita tersebut, tapi serangannya tertembus karena ia hanya roh. Wanita itu dengan patah-patah mengatakan sesuatu.

"Tunggu... aku... m-mau... b-b-b-bicara..."

Mendengar kata hantu tersebut, Mirana berkata kepada Luna "Luna, tampaknya hantu itu tak jahat. Jangan serang dia, biarkan dia berbicara."

"Ck, baiklah" mendengar perintah majikannya, Luna pun menenangkan diri. "Baiklah, kuntil anak, cepat berbicara, aku sudah terlalu pusing sejak siang ini."

"Akhirnya... a-a-ada orang yang m-m-mau b-b-berbicara de-dengan saya."

"Cepatlah berbicara" kata Luna yang membuat dirinya dijitak Mirana.

"Baik. Na-na-nama saya Sakura Prismriver. S-s-saya adalah a-a-arwah dari m-m-maid m-m-Mansion ini. B-b-beberapa minggu ya-ya-yang lalu, se-se-sejak tuan r-r-Ranan bercerai, ke-ke-keadaan rumah ini ka-ka-kacau. T-t-tak lama se-se-setelah itu ada rampok m-m-masuk ke-ke-ke..."

"Oh, ayolah, author, bisakah kau buat hantu ini tak gagap? Ini sama capeknya saat mendengar Siza ngelawak. Aku yakin reader capek membacanya juga"

Dan hantu itu menjadi tak gagap lagi.

"Oke, aku teruskan. Tak lama setelah itu ada rampok masuk ke Mansion ini. Beruntung tidak ada satupun barang yang berhasil diambil, tetapi rampok itu menyandera saya, melakukan *piip* kepada saya hingga *piip* lalu dibunuh. Setelah itu mereka membuang mayat saya ke kotak sampah."

"Jadi, point-nya kau ingin kami mengambil kembali mayatmu lalu menguburmu dengan layak?" tanya Mirana.

"Ya. Bisakah kalian berdua melakukannya untuk saya?"

"Baiklah. Menolong sesama itu kewajiban setiap manusia. Kau mau membantu, Luna?"

"Sebenarnya aku malas, tetapi daripada harus menatap mahluk mengerikan ini setiap malam, jadi aku akan membantu."

"Bagus. Aku yakin mayatmu pasti sudah berada di pembuangan akhir. Bagaimana rupamu saat masih hidup?"

"Rambut panjang hitam, dikuncir kuda poni, dengan pakaian lengkap maid, dan oh ya, saya cup C."

"Sebesar itukah? Padahal aku masih B."

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak bacot lagi. Ayo kita pergi ke pembuangan akhir."

Dengan melesat secepat cheetah, Mirana mengemudikan mobilnya menuju pembuangan akhir. Di pembuangan akhir, Mirana dan Luna menatap gunung besar yang terbuat dari tumpukan sampah di Sunset Valley.

"Luna, apakah kau bisa melacak keberadaan mayat itu?"

"Biasanya agak sulit melacak tubuh tanpa nyawa, tapi..." ia terdiam sejenak, kemudian "sudah. Berhubung aku pernah mengadakan kontak dengan arwahnya, aku bisa melacak mayatnya. Ia ada di tumpukan sana."

Tanpa banyak pikir, Mirana langsung ke arah yang ditunjuk Luna dan menggali tumpukan sampah tersebut bagaikan Dugtrio yang sedang mencari masalah. Tak lama kemudian ia keluar dari tumpukan sampah itu. Ia tidak mengangkat hanya satu mayat saja, tapi ada lima. Dan yang lebih membingungkan, semua mayat itu memiliki deskripsi yang sama dengan apa yang Sakura katakan.

"Apa ini? Mana mayat yang benar?"

"Daripada pusing, bagaimana kalau kita bawa dan kubur semuanya saja?"

"Gila loe. Kau itu orang bodoh tapi pintar, bukan petugas TPU."

"Ah, sudahlah. Toh, mobil cukup muat untuk membawa lima mayat."

"Apa? Membawa semua mayat itu? _Are you nuts_?"

"_I'm Mirana, not nuts_. Ayo, kita segera pergi dari sini. Bau TPA ini membuatku pusing."

* * *

><p>"Ini dia. Jadi, yang mana mayatmu yang asli?" tanya Mirana.<p>

"Semuanya."

"APA?" kata Mirana dan Luna terkejut.

"Saya lupa bilang, kalau saya mengantongi alat aneh buatan Dr. Hermaness, jadi itu pasti yang membuat mayatku jadi sebanyak ini."

"Semakin banyak hal aneh di tempat ini yang harus aku ketahui. Kenapa kagak sekalian diberi nama Strangeville?" protes Luna.

"Karena nama itu sudah diambil duluan." Kemudian Mirana mengambil cangkul yang lagi-lagi tidak diketahui asalnya dari mana, lalu menggali lima lubang untuk masing-masing mayat, berikut batu nisan yang tertulis sangat detil. Setelah itu menaruh mayat-mayat di masing-masing lubang, dan kemudian menguburnya.

"Kau ahli sekali. Kenapa kau tak sekalian menjadi pengurus TPU?"

"Diam kau!" Tiba-tiba si kuntil anak melayang menuju langit, mengeluarkan cahaya yang sangat silau, membuat kedua wanita di dekatnya menutup mata mereka. Setelah cahaya itu menghilang, wanita berambut pink pendek dengan pakaian maid turun dari langit.

"Emmm... harusnya saya sudah pergi ke alam sana, kan?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin... tunggu, apa ini?" tanya Mirana ketika ia tak sengaja menemukan kalung dengan kristal biru di tengahnya. Di kristal itu tertulis tulisan bahasa aneh. "Apa kau bisa baca ini, Luna?"

"Mari kita lihat... oh, ini bahasa planetku. Biar kubacakan." Lalu Luna membaca tulisan tersebut. "'Apapun yang terjadi, meskipun sang maid mati, asal Mansion ini masih berdiri, Sakuya Prismriver akan selalu ada di sini menjaga Mansion dan mengurus segala kebutuhan sang penghuni.' What the hell is this? Kalau begini mah aku tak perlu susah payah seperti ini."

"Tapi ia terus seperti itu jika tak dikubur secepatnya. Tapi uang 1000 simoleon itu sangatlah menguntungkan. Dapat mansion mewah plus satu maid. Tuhan pasti peduli padaku."

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Aku capek, mau tidur."

"Apa ada yang anda inginkan?" tanya Sakura dalam 'Maid Mode On'.

"Siapkan aku makanan termahal yang bisa kau dapat ketika aku terbangun."

"Kalau anda?"

"Bangunkan aku jam 5."

"Baiklah, nona-nona. Selamat malam."

Dan akhirnya semua kembali ke tempatnya masing-masing.

TBC (To be Continued)

* * *

><p><strong>Ryan : Fiuh. Akhirnya selesai juga. Seperti yang aku katakan sebelunya, maaf kalau gaje. Review please, and no flame!<strong>


End file.
